The invention relates to a container for fluids, in particular gas containing fluids, as well as to use of such container and to an accessory intended for transporting the container.
Containers for liquids are known in various embodiments. The prior art containers have the disadvantage, in particular when they are used for fluids containing gas, such as for example beer or other carbonated fluids, that during filling of the container there must be a difference in pressure between the interior of the container and the fluid supply reservoir. Moreover, at the start of the filling procedure, the fluid enters a substantially empty volume. As a result thereof, a part of the gas contained in the fluid may easily egress which causes a degradation of quality. Furthermore, the prior art container has the drawback that also during discharge of a quantity of fluid gas may easily egress in the empty space within the container which progressively increases in volume. The prior art containers, such as for example a beer cask, also have the drawback that the empty container occupies a lot of space.